


My Only Friend

by Ketakoshka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe- Werepanthers, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, M/M, Mating Bond, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Ichigo was little, there's always been a voice in the back of his head, his twin brother...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Friend

My Only Friend

**_Is there any wonder I'm not right_ **

**_Where do we go now where do we go now_ **

**_Is there any wonder you won't fight_ **

**_Where do we go now where do we go now_ **

**_Have there been to many wrongs to right_ **

**_I'd say goodbye but_ **

**_Always is in your eyes_ **

**_In all ways I realize_ **

**_That always is you and I_ **

**_For Always_ **

**_-Always (Dope)_ **

I remember when I first heard his annoying voice in the back of my head like the buzz of a bee going nonstop, and even then to my four year-old innocent mind, I knew that this wasn't normal. I decided that it didn't matter because I wanted a friend more than life itself, and Hichigo was what I needed.

He never disappeared, even when I tried to get rid of him, and now when I have the ability to, I feel the need to repay him for his faithfulness.

As I sit in my lab, alone in the soft light from my desk lamp, or at least it would appear to any other eye, I work on some schematics for something the world has never seen before, and it isn't the first. I reanimated a dog once; her name is Sherry, but unfortunately, she's made entirely out of bones and falls apart often. She jumps up onto the chair beside me and snuggles up to my cat, Sparks, who once was black until I accidentally electrocuted him. The sight makes me almost smile, but that's ruined when Hichigo's voice sounds in my head. _'_ _What are you doing?'_

'Working.'

_'_ _On what?'_

'Creating something for you…'

_'_ _Creating what?'_

I do smile then and reach out mentally to touch my friend. 'A body… to make you real…'

_'_ _What? You'd do that for me?'_

Surprise comes to my face then, and I whisper, 'of course, you're my best friend.'

* * *

When I was young, my father introduced me to the two parallels of science and magic; the first is the fact that where science ends, magic begins, making them extensions of one another, and the other is that anything that is possible, and some that is considered impossible can be accomplished by both. This is why I've learned to use both to my advantage. This is how I came to learn that my special friend was nothing more than a specter that can never leave my side… As for who he is, he's my twin brother who died shortly after we were born, and I feel like it's my fault that he's dead.

It takes two more months to prefect the process and a bit of dabbling in forbidden magic to bring this dark creature out of my head, but what happens when his new body's eyes open makes the trouble worth it. He's identical to me in every way, except the albinism gene that changes his pigmentation, but everything else is just like me… It's frightening, because if there wasn't that small discrepancy, we'd look exactly alike… He could kill me and take over my life, and no one would be the wiser… Maybe I'd be the voice in the back of his head… That doesn't happen though.

Instead, he pulls me into a hug, his heartbeat drumming against me as he pulls tighter. "God, I've wanted to touch you for so long… My Ichigo…"

"Yours?"

I force myself to look up into his dark brown eyes that are quickly turning gold with magic flickering inside, and he smirks before whispering haughtily. "You are mine… My brother, and soon to be, my mate…"

It was then that I learned the darkest of our family secrets, the werepanther gene that runs rampant in our blood, and when he took me from our family, I learned another. Our mother had been a huntress, and our father, the runt of the litter who didn't possess the gene and was cast out, but it had been passed to Hichigo and lay dormant inside of me…

* * *

It's the dead of night when he returns to my side, his sleek black form almost invisible without the moon, and he curls up beside me, nuzzling my neck and purring deep in his throat. "Ichigo…" I flinch instinctively and flatten myself upon the ground. "Why are you so submissive tonight?" I offer no answer though, but I know the reason; he owns me, heart and soul, and I'm powerless against him. "Do you want me to mate you?" I nod slowly, knowing that he wants to. "Should I do it now, hold you down and rut into you quickly? Or should I wait for daylight to mount you as a human, in both of our human forms?" I offer no answer. "Now it is."

Thankfully, he shifts partly out of his panther form to spare my abused body some pain and quickly grabs my tail, seeming to enjoy the mewl that leaves my mouth. As he plays with that sensitive appendage, he slickens up his cock with saliva before pressing into my already stretched entrance, making me whine and attempt to jerk away as I'm filled completely. "B-brother…" I mew and paw at the ground as he immediately ruts into me, attempting to steal every ounce of pleasure that can be extracted from my body.

"Yes?"

"W-why?"

I don't expect an answer because I've never gotten one before, but he's always been unexpected. "Because, I love you…" He bites into the back of my neck, into the mating mark from when he first claimed me in these woods and brought out my dormant panther half. "You're mine."

"Yours…" I bite out, trying to keep my voice from cracking as he increases speed and lays his chest against my back.

"You'll never leave me, will you?" he whispers, accenting the question by grabbing my aching cock and stroking roughly.

"N-never~!" I cry out obligingly, trying my hardest to keep my head on straight, but I'm not as well put together as he. And with the triple stimulation, I collapse into the abyss of my orgasm, incapable of thinking again until I feel the heat spill within me and I'm cradled to a warm chest. "Never leave you," I whisper.

His hand cards through my hair lovingly, and his voice, smooth and traitorous, filters through the cotton in my ears. "My Ichigo… I'll never let anyone hurt you… Must keep you safe, forever…" And sadly, the promise relaxes me and draws me into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
